


A Beauty with Thorns

by 1106Times



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Enemies to Lovers, Major Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance, angel - Freeform, it just my oc being confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1106Times/pseuds/1106Times
Summary: Jay has quite a few questions after his first night in a demons dorm





	A Beauty with Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you're allowed to write stories about your ocs but I did it anyway.
> 
> Ok so this will probably sound very out-of-context and slightly confusing as this entire situation is placed after a big event I haven't written about.
> 
> If people end up reading and liking this, I'll write the context and what will happen afterwards :)

Start

The bells echo throughout the hallways. Shouting at all the unfortunate souls to wake up from their peaceful slumber.

Jay groans as he slowly opens his eyes and adjusts to the small amount of light flowing into his room through the cracks in the walls. Many voices echo throughout the rooms and hallways, reminding him where he is.

He reluctantly drags himself out of bed in order to make himself both physically and mentally ready to start his day. He sighs and rubs his eyes, trying to force himself out of his state of exhaustion.

“What time is it…” he mumbles, knowing full well that nobody is around to answer him.

Glancing around the room, Jay reaches the conclusion that there aren’t any windows in the room, therefore he just has to assume it's somewhat early in the morning.

Jay wasn’t used to others waking him up, or even having an alarm to assist him in waking up. He’d lived the luxury of setting up his own rest times and waking up on his own accord. Much to his dismay, he knows that this won’t be the case for the inevitable future.

As much as Jay would love to fall back onto the bed and sleep til the end of time, Jay didn’t wish to anger his new superior Royal more than he already had. So he decides to slide across the room and to the mirror which had a concerning amount of cracks and shards missing from it. He looks at his tired form for a moment before running his hands across his hair to try to tame it.

Whilst doing so, his eyes trailed around the room before he noticed a folded pile of… something on his bedside table.

His eyebrow rises in confusion.

_That wasn’t there last night._

He walked back towards his bed to take a closer look, already more awake than he was mere moments ago.

The mysterious pile of cloth was actually some clothes, a uniform to be exact.

On top of the uniform was a small letter and a black bottle around the size of one's palm. He reluctantly picked the letter up and glanced around his room, questioning where it may have come from and who sent it to him.

How did they get into my room? I would’ve noticed if someone came in. Was I really so tired I didn’t sense anything? Or were they so skilled that they were able to flawlessly place this next to me without waking me up?

Jay looked back at the letter and to the seal itself. The deep purple wax is almost calling Jay to open the letter up. The stamps marking itself shows one of a king's crown. 

Jay chuckles to himself.

_Looks like someone from royalty decided to send me a letter. Wait… royalty? Oh no-_

Realisation hitting him, he quickly rips the letter open and reads its contents.

“As my new subordinate, I am required to give you my army's uniform. So here it is. Wear it every time you leave this room. You can decide if you wish to dye your hair black. I recommend it, but if you want soldiers staring at you, go ahead. When the morning bells ring, someone will come collect you from your dorm fifteen minutes later to lead you to the cafeteria. Don’t make him wait. He will be sure to knock on your door twice, then once after 2 seconds. After he leads you to the cafeteria. He will give you instructions on where to go and what to do after you’ve eaten.”  
-RR

“Ohh that’s scary” he looked around his room once more. “Please don’t tell me she’s the one that came into my room. That would give me nightmares til the end of time”

A cold shiver runs down his spine as he imagines Royal shooting him death-glares while he sleeps.

Despite all his fears and questions, Jay quickly strips off his clothes and puts on his uniform to do what Royal asked him to do: not make his mystery guest wait.

Unlike his dorm, the uniform looked good. Actually, compared to his dorm, “good” may be an understatement. 

The uniform looked clean, brand-new, which shocked him a bit more than it should’ve. Demons aren’t known to have very top-tier supplies, this makes their swordsman-ship not as good as it could be. But give a demon a real sword, and they’re a force to be reckoned with. 

His dorm on the other hand, looked as though someone bombed his room… twice. His bed and bedside table looked to be at an inch of its life. Both making terrifyingly squeaky sounds when you so much as touch it. He’s surprised the bed didn’t collapse when he slept and practically lept on last night. The sheets on the bed don’t look too good either. They look thoroughly used and as though they hadn’t been washed in a few decades. There’s countless stains and holes littered all over. The sheets themself are dangerously thin. Most likely used for people who still want to cover themself in extreme hot weather.

Jay looks at the sheets in disgust.

_I can’t believe I managed to sleep on that last night._

Jay gave himself a mental note to find a way to buy and replace his bedsheets.

Turning his attention back onto his uniform, He realised that this in fact this the third thing that’s caught him off guard since he’s arrived. The first on the list is Byron, for obvious reasons. Who finds a random boy on the street and immediately puts him under the most highly ranked demon in the entire universe without any second thoughts.

The second thing is his dorm. Why would they put a boy who Royal clearly suspects in a highly negative way in a dorm all by himself. Any sane demon would definitely put Jay in a room with at-least one other demon. Unless they have some sort of means to spy on him without him knowing, he is truly confused. 

Jay doesn’t particularly mind, in fact he’s quite happy it turned out this way. He knows for a fact that there aren’t enough dorms for each demon to have a single room to themself.

Royal’s reaction to him didn’t really surprise him. It only made him confirm that she really lived up to her strong reputation. And that only made her all the more terrifying. The fact that she was able to recognise his scent from a mile away made him not-so-sure he was going to live for too long. Recognising races from scent alone is a difficult task to do by itself, and she did it easily in a matter of moments. Her deductory skills also proved all the more that she is completely sane. She managed to mark up the conclusion that he had practically appeared out of thin air and therefore not a normal demon. Or a demon at all.

_She’s going to be the death of me… literally. And My white hair isn’t helping my case either._

Angels are famous for having pure white or blond hair. Whilst demons normally have more dark hair shades. Jay looks back at the mirror.

“I guess it’s weird for a demon to have white hair,” he sighs as he runs his hair finger back through his hair “I’d rather not dye it though, I quite like my hair.”

He picks up the bottle that Royal so kindly left for him, assuming it's the dye.

_I also don’t trust what this dye might have inside it. Heck she might be trying to kill me already._

Jay places the bottle back down, knowing its best to test it on someone else before himself. As he looks back to the mirror, now satisfied with how he looks, someone knocks on his door. Twice… then once more…

Jay clears his throat, and opens the door.

The man waiting for him was one who truly looked as though he didn’t want to be here. He looked at Jay with dark, soulless eyes, that didn’t have a glimmer of white light on it. His shoulder-length black hair looked messy and not well kept. To be honest, he didn’t smell too good either.

“Are you the newbie Jay?” He asks, with a voice more monotone and dead than his looks.

“I- um- yes-” Jay coughs, clearly caught off guard.

“Follow me” the mystery man says, dragging out the ‘e’

He walks away and Jay quickly closes his door before chasing after him, not wanting to get lost in this god-forsaken place.

“If… you wouldn’t mind me asking? Who are you?”

He looks back at Jay for a solid two seconds before looking back ahead “My name is Vincent. I assist Miss Rose in any way she asks of me”

“Miss Rose? Apologies for asking, who is she-”

“It’s best if you don't speak like that boy.” His voice immediately turning harsh as he emphasises the word ‘boy’

“How?”

Vincent waves his hand around in a circular motion

“Like… angel like...”

_Whoops. Forgot about that._

“You already have enough attention as it is. Being found on the street and trying to attack Miss Rose.”

_Who is Miss Rose? Who did I attack?_

A few moments pass.

_Oh._

“So Miss Rose is Roya-”

“Shhhh!” Vincent quickly turns to Jay and firmly places his hands on Jay's shoulder whilst looking at him dead in the eye.

“Don’t say that word. She hates it”

_What?_

“You must have a death wish boy, calling her my her first name”

_Ah, I guess she hates her name..._ _...Well if I had the name Royal I would probably hate it too… but killing people if they call you that? Now that’s harsh._

_So is "Rose" a last name or something or does she just really like roses?_

“But why call her Miss Rose?”

Vincent merely turns back around and returns walking forward placing his hands behind his back.

“She’s a beauty with thorns.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Nice! You finished it!  
> It's not that long but I still enjoyed writing it and it saved me from an immense amount of boredom  
> If you liked it and want to see some art about my ocs, I suggest checking out my instagram!  
> I draw my ocs and occasionally other pieces of fanart as often as I can.  
> I'm also planning on drawing a comic about this sometime soon.
> 
> Instagram - Ali_Art_Times


End file.
